


Play Date

by Jane_Rosalie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, Jealous Sakusa Kiyoomi, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Possibly Unrequited Love, Song: Play Date (Melanie Martinez)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Rosalie/pseuds/Jane_Rosalie
Summary: Sakusa loves Atsumu, but at the same time does not want to admit it because of his liberal, spontaneous and unrestrained personality. Therefore, Sakusa conflicts with her feelings for Atsumu. Does Atsumu like him in the same way?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 16





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> SAKUATSU again, for the fourth time, come on.  
> I was going to work and listening to Play Date, one of my favorite Melanie Martinez songs. And I thought...what if it was with the SakuAtsu? Cute and rough at the same time....  
> Unfortunately it has a bit of drama.

“These violent delights have violent ends

And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,

Which as they kiss consume. The sweetest honey

Is loathsome in his own deliciousness

And in the taste confounds the appetite.

Therefore love moderately; long love doth so;

Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow.”

― William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet

It starts when you start looking at me differently. I mean, you always look differently at everybody that catches your eye... if they are good at volleyball, in this case. It happened with a lot of people. Kageyama, Hinata... with me. You become obsessed. You want to show everybody that you are there too. That you are also one of the best in the country.  _ After all, I am on the national fucking team! _ \- It starts with that smug fucking smile of yours. Eyes that snub but at the same time shine so brightly when they see something great. A clever lift. A powerful serve. A strong reception or a fast attack, the kind you don't even have time to blink at.

It starts when you give me ridiculous nicknames that I never allowed you to make. When we fight in training because you are extremely demanding and stingy with everyone.  _ I am like that too.  _ And it bothers me because I don't want to be like you. It starts when I look at you with distaste after all the disgusting things you do. In the locker room, in the shower stalls, in the shared kitchen, in your always messy room. 

It starts when you corner me in the hallways, teasing me. Thinking that just because you are acceptably interesting in appearance, you can have everyone you want. Hinata is proof of this, he never looked at you with other eyes. When you're always giving me lame indirect references or cheap flirtations. Inviting me everywhere: coffee shops, movie theaters, shopping malls (even though I don't like crowds), and even to your brother's restaurant. 

You disturb me deeply. You take me off my axis and move my floor. You disconcert me and break me into a thousand pieces to put me back together again. Sometimes I want to punch you in the face. Sometimes I want to cut you right in the face. I would laugh and apologize that I didn't mean it. You are rude and miserable when you are in a bad mood. You're smiling and setting everyone around you on fire when you're in a good mood. Fuck this shit.

It starts when my own body betrays me. With you warming up, when your body stretches and bends and I can see all your muscles reacting. When you are playing an important game and your tongue dances in your mouth. When you're tired from practice, taking a sip of water, crouching in the corner of the court, and sweat is pouring from the pores of your skin, running down your neck, down your hands, and down between the hairs on your legs. Or like when you are drinking sake in front of me at some bar, wearing a casual outfit and your wavy blond hair is combed back, showing off your clear face and full brows. This sucks.

It starts when I'm alone in my room, trying to figure out what the hell I'm feeling about my teammate, trying to think of a thousand ways to escape the fateful end I know this is going to have when you call me in a distant voice, asking me to come to your room because there's a new game you bought and you want to play with the boys. Unfortunately, I go. But when I get there, there are no classmates. Just you and me alone.

_ I have lost the game. _

And so it remains. 

It remains when almost every day of the week we lose our breath on each other. When we waste our sweat and wet the sheets. When I no longer know when my body ends and yours begins. Or even when our mouths open only to express cries of pleasure and nothing else. Sometimes something unexpected comes out. Without wanting to. Sometimes our names come out, lost in the room.

_ You're beautiful, Omi. _

_ I want you so much, Omi. _

_ You make me feel so good, Omi.  _

And it all falls apart. 

It falls apart when I wake up in your bed and you're not there. I go back to my room silently. It falls apart when I see you at practice the other day and you don't say anything. You act as if nothing happened.

I don't give a fuck about you anyway.

Whoever said I give a shit about you?

It falls apart when I come back to your room again and again or when you knock on my door. Sometimes I don't even know where you come from. What do I know about you anyway? What do you want from me? What am I to you? A little game? 

It falls apart when I see you flirting with any handsome man who goes after you after a game. When I'm tired of going to celebrate victories in bars with the team and you're gone. The drink that I hate to drink goes down my throat. Is it what makes my chest hurt like this? It collapses when I lie in my bed alone and don't feel your warmth. Everything is cold, even with several blankets. It fades when I don't know what's between us. 

I never know what you need.

_ I want to give you what you need. _

I don't give a fuck about you anyway.

Whoever said I give a shit about you?

But it remains when you smile at me, closing your eyes like a puppy. When you bring me onigiris from my favorite stuffing. When you fall asleep leaning on me on the couch, tired after a long day of training. When you wake up on my side, legs entwined heavy on mine, and whisper to me, eyes still closed,  _ "I dreamed of you, Omi-Omi.” _ Why do you have to be like this? Atsumu Miya, you have poisoned me. I don't know much about love, but you are in my head, you are in my blood. And it feels so good, it hurts so much.

You know I give a fuck about you everyday

Guess it's time that I tell you the truth

Don't want to leave this play date with you.


End file.
